


The One That Saves Me

by tigerniall64



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutesy shit, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, it's not much, just a little drabble, nothing too intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerniall64/pseuds/tigerniall64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall live across the hall from each other and have the strongest of friendships. They hang out loads and argue playfully all the time.</p><p> </p><p>What Niall doesn't know is that Harry might be a bit head over heels for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Saves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Wonderwall" by Oasis
> 
> Thanks to Ciaran and Jesse for encouraging me to keep writing this, I know it's super duper short, but I'm really pleased and I hope you all love it as much as I do :)

Harry lay strewn across the bed with the duvet half on top of him and half off.  It was the perfect way to start the weekend. A nice lie in with the sun streaming in through the blinds creating stripes down the side of the bed. Nothing could ruin this day for him, he was enjoying the first calming day he’s had all week. It had been pretty hectic with work and next week wasn’t going to be any easier.  Once he felt like he had had enough of lying around doing nothing, he got up and lazily walked around the shambles of his studio flat. It was a nice flat, just a bit messy and small and just overall not what he wanted when he moved to London. But hey, at least he’s out of Holmes Chapel, that’s all that matters really. 

He walked over to the kitchen and put a kettle on, hoping that it would boil a million times faster than normal, he needed some strong tea to make this morning perfect. Grabbing the tea out of the cupboard above the sink, he heard a frantic knock at the door.

“Harry! Harry! Oi mate! C’mon I know you’re up! I need your help. Please! C’mon… It’s an emergency!”

Sighing, Harry left his water to boil and grabbed a t shirt from the floor, pulling it over his head as he opened the door, “Hey Niall, what’d you do this ti—

“No time to talk, just shut the door! I’ll explain everything in a sec, just, SHUT THE DOOR!” The blonde boy shouted and then flopped onto the small couch.

Harry chuckled and shut the door behind him, “So, what’d you do? Some bird come by and tell you that you’re the father again?” he smirked falling onto the couch next to his friend.

“Harry, c’mon. That was _one_ time and she was lying. Scared the shit out of me, no doubt, but still. I wouldn’t make that kind of mistake twice… Nah, it’s just that,”  he sighed, “I told Josh that I’d help him out with some new songs he’s trying to learn and now I’m worried that he took it a way that I definitely didn’t mean to hint at. He’s coming over soon and I just need to hide here for a while until he thinks that I forgot or fell asleep or something. Can I be your little stowaway? Just for like, a half hour, tops?” He looked over at Harry and opened his big blue eyes wide, pleading.

“Niall…” Harry whined “How do you always manage to get yourself into these kind of crazy situations? I swear, it’s like you go out looking for them to come and find you. Why don’t you just go tell Josh that you meant nothing other than being a mate when you offered to help? I’m sure he’d understand, he’s a good guy. I’m sure you’re no stranger to letting people down who fancy you.” Niall blushed and picked at his fluffy jumper. Harry felt bad and slung his arm around the blushing blonde and smiled, “Of course you can stick around here if you really want to. Just promise me that you’ll talk to Josh eventually? I can’t imagine what he’s going to think when you ditch him at your own flat…”

Niall frowned, “Yeah yeah, I’ll talk to him. Just like, tomorrow? I really don’t want to see him, I feel bad if I gave him the wrong idea… Thanks for letting me stay Haz. Oh! And I know you like your weekends, I promise, I won’t get in your way. It’ll be like I’m not even here. Won’t here a peep out of me!”

Harry chuckled and stood up, “No worries Niall, I was just about to make myself some tea, you want anything?” The blonde shook his head and snuggled into the couch a little, huddling into the throw blanket that was left after the last time they hung out and Niall forgot to fold it nicely, like Harry always does. Chuckling, Harry got his tea ready in his favorite mug and put some bread into the toaster, wishing that that would toast quickly as well.  He’s weirdly impatient today and he can’t figure out why. Saturdays shouldn’t be rushed, so why is he so antsy?  Niall’s not antsy. He’s perfectly content just cuddled up on the couch, scrolling through his phone, probably looking up chords for the newest Ed Sheeran song. 

Harry sighed, grabbed a plate and got the butter out of the fridge, at least he can prepare for the toast. His eyes flew back to Niall, who was in the same position as a few seconds ago when he last looked, but Harry couldn’t help it.  He’s been infatuated by his manic across the hall neighbor ever since he first moved into the building. Niall was the first person he met. He was lugging boxes up the stairs with his mum and Niall popped his head around the corner and offered to help, not knowing that he was helping out his new neighbor. Of course Harry was happy for his help and so was his mum who had been struggling. From there a friendship was born. That very same night Niall invited him round to his flat for some dinner because “I just figured that you wouldn’t have any food ‘cause you just moved in and everything… It’s nice to have someone to eat with as well.”

They ate together that night and played FIFA until the wee hours of the morning, just laughing and drinking and becoming closer by the second.  Harry was worried about moving so far from home and not having anyone to call a true friend, but he definitely found one in Niall that very first night. After the first night of eating together, it became a bit of a thing that they did.  Once or twice a week one boy would got to the other’s flat and they’d eat and drink and just generally enjoying their time together. It was a tradition, one that would last for a very very long time, at least Harry hoped it would.

Before he knew it, the toast popped out and he spread a thin layer of butter on top and joined Niall back on the couch, flicking on the TV to the golf channel, knowing that that was something they both enjoyed.  Niall’s head perked up a bit and he stole a sip of Harry’s tea, smiling at the brunette boy as he drank.  Harry frowned and pushed the other boy away. “This is  _my_ breakfast. I offered to make something and you shook your head. Want something? Make it yourself, you know where things are in this flat.”

Niall rolled his eyes as he got up, “Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning… What’s wrong Hazzy? Didn’t get a proper wank in last night?” The blonde winked and headed to the cupboards as Harry’s whole face, neck and ears included, turned bright red.  Harry went to say something, but stopped, realizing that anything he said wouldn’t help the situation at all.

Niall came back after a few minutes with a cut up apple and a tub of Nutella, shaking his head. “You don’t have any good snacks here, mate, just fruit and whole wheat shit. I’m amazed that I even found this gem within all the crunchy granola crap.”

“Sorry that I don’t pump my body with shitty junk food and pints all the time, Ni, it’s just the way that I am, I suppose.”

Niall dipped an apple slice into the Nutella and his whole face lit up.  Harry raised an eyebrow in smug surprise, “Oi you? You shut up, just because I like this snack doesn’t mean I’m going healthy. The apple is merely a vessel for the deliciousness that is Nutella.” Harry rolled his eyes, and to think, he might be a little bit in love with this boy.

 --

             That half hour that Niall had initially mentioned turned into an all day invasion, but Harry didn’t mind.  No, he didn’t mind at all, not one tiny little bit.  It was getting into the later hours of the day and they still hadn’t left the flat, they’d barely left the couch other than to go to the bathroom or get the occasional snack.  There was an endless surplus of films and video games and sing a longs to the songs that they were both too embarrassed to admit that they genuinely _enjoyed_ listening to. 

Niall sighed as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, the end credits of the third Harry Potter movie rolled across the screen and he snuggled into Harry a bit more. Harry smiled to himself, and leaned his head on top of Niall’s, “That really is the best one of the bunch.  You’ve got the time turning, the animagus, Sirius, and god. So much more.  It just trumps all the rest by a landslide.”

 Niall’s head slid out from under Harry’s and he looked at the other boy in shock, “Harry. Mate.  You’ve got to be kidding right now…  Oh no, I don’t think we can be friends anymore if that’s the way you feel. Oh jeez.” Niall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m gonna let you down easy on this one, but the Order of Pheonix is by far the best one.  Like, the book is the best and the movie is the best.  Nothing that you say or do is going to change my mind about that.”

 Putting his hands up in defense, Harry leaned away from his determined friend, “Hey. No worries, Ni, we can agree to disagree.  I like the third book and film the best and you prefer the fifth.  There’s no reason to get so offended, it’s just a film.” That did it.  Niall’s mouth fell open and he stood up.

 “Just a film? Come on Haz… It’s not _just_ a film. It’s a… A… It’s a brilliant combination of words and mystical brilliance!  It’s magical!  It’s the most amazing fucking thing I’ve ever read and watched ever!” His blue eyes bulged and Harry thought they were going to pop out of his head.

 “Okay, okay. Fair enough, I didn’t realize how much Harry Potter meant to you, I’m sorry.  Please will you accept my apology and come back to the couch?” Harry threw his best puppy dog look over to Niall, but the blonde shook his head.

 “I accept your apology, but it’s gotten to be pretty late, Harry.  I never expected to stay the whole day and I do have stuff to get to today.”

 Harry’s face fell a bit, “Oh okay, yeah… No that makes sense.  Sure. No, that’s fine.” Shaking the curls out of his face, Harry stood up and folded the throw blanket.  “So, I’ll umm, I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah! Of course! Where else will I go when Josh turns up looking for a shag?” Niall winked and walked to the door, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on.

“Hey… You said you’d talk to him, not string him along like that…” Harry pouted and followed the blonde, shoving him lightly.

“I will! I just don’t know how he’ll take it, me being  _so_ irresistible and all…” Niall winked and reached for the door, but turned around, “And fuck, it’s not even that I don’t think he’s hot, ya know?  Like, he’s proper fit, but I dunno…  It’s just—weird?  I could never think of Josh as someone that I’d be romantically involved with.”

 Harry raised an eyebrow, well this is new, “Y-you mean ‘cause like…  He’s a bloke?”

 Niall shook his head, “Nah, I mean…  I don’t really think I care about that kind of thing, ya know?  Like boy, girl, whatever, that’s all good.  Just don’t think he’s boyfriend material, that’s all. Not like you or anything…” Niall smiled a little and tousled Harry’s curls, “Well anyway, g’nite Hazzy, see ya around then”

 “Yeah see you…” Harry shut the door behind him and slumped to the floor with his back against the door. _Did Niall just say what he thought he did?  Did Niall think that I was **boyfriend** material?  Does Niall feel that way for me?  Oh my god…_

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I hope you enjoyed this little drabble of a fic. It's not much, but the idea for it kept bouncing around in my head and I wanted to get it out! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to add more to this AU, so maybe come by in a little while?  
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> (feel free to come say "hi" on tumblr as well niallsad.tumblr.com)


End file.
